


Green and silver

by greyghoulclub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Secret Crush, even when its painfully obvious that draco is flirting, harry and draco are roomates, harry is obvivous as hell, harry just doesnt notice anything, malfoy is gay and suffering, or.... attempting to flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghoulclub/pseuds/greyghoulclub
Summary: It is painfully obvious to everyone but Harry Potter that Draco malfoy has... something for him. No one knows if its a reluctant admiration or, as some people speculate a crush.





	1. Eighth Year: electric boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know when you get smacked in the face with one of your old ships? Yeah its me at 2am.

"Not a lot of Slytherins have shown up for eighth year," Hermione pointed out as she, Harry and Ron looked around what was left of the great hall, Most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables were full of students eating talking with each other. Except for the Slytherin table. More than half were gone, and they were the quietest one of the bunch. 

Although a few recognisable faces were there, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and, ugh, Draco Malfoy. Harry did have to admit, not for the first time or thirty-seventh time, that Hermione was right. 

"Yeah, but a lot of them are making up for what their parents did with the other Death Eaters," Ron said before he took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. 

"Yeah fair enough Ron."

Ron looked behind Harry's shoulder, and over to the Slytherin table. And then back at his friends. Harry wondered if Ron had seen something weird, but then again at Hogwarts, everything is weird. 

"Oi Harry, Malfoy's staring at you again." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "When is he not staring at me Ron? Probably plotting on how he's going to get revenge for his father on me." Hermione didn't look too sure. She thought it was different somehow. She had noticed that it wasn't the usual malicious stare but more of a dreamy stare-at-a-crush stare. But she didn't dare mention that to Harry. 

-*<>*-  
When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Draco was relived as he was pretty sure Pansy had noticed him staring at Potter and he didn't want her to get any ideas. Fortunately Pansy had Transfiguration at that point so she couldn't question Draco at that point but he was sure she would later on. Draco had a free period so he went up to the room he was bunking in with another person but he didn't know who it was. He'd find out eventually.

He walked up the stairs to their room, it had quite a nice view looking over the lake and giant squid. Draco had already dumped his stuff on his side that he had claimed near the window. Flopping down on his bed, he saw that the other person had moved their stuff in already. The trunk was under the bed but, to his horror he could see the initials. Merlin, did the universe hate him? The H and P were unmistakable. He was bunking with Harry Potter.

Of course it had to be Potter. Harry bloody Potter.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco did not hate Harry. He had his weird crush/frenemies thing for him. But if Draco did go after him, was Harry into guys? He had a faint memory of Harry mentioning to his friends (he may have been eavesdropping) that he may be bi. But Draco wasn't sure if the statement still stood.

Harry did have that short thing with Ginny Weasley, they had broken when Ginny realised she was a lesbian and started dating Luna Lovegood. So he knew for a fact Harry was single. Hermione and Ron weren't much of a chance as they were dating. 

So was Harry available? Yes. Was he wanting to date Draco? Have to get back to you on that one.

Draco felt the blood rushing to his face when he thought of him and Harry doing nice date-y stuff. Ugh Potter will be the death of him.

*<>*

After all of his classes Harry was exhausted. When McGonagall said eighth year would be hard she wasn't kidding. The only one who managed to do something was Hermione but even she didn't do much. God Harry just wanted to sleep for a week.

He painstakingly climbed up the stairs to his shared dorm with someone.

He absentmindedly wondered who it was, he hoped it was someone decent, like Dean or Seamus. But no. 

He was sharing with one and only Draco Malfoy. Ugh this was going to be a long year.


	2. Is the universe playing some god awful trick on Malfoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TENSION, lads I live for it in my fics.

Draco and Harry just stared at each other, gawping, until Harry made the first move and said; "what are you doing here Malfoy?"

This stirred Draco back into reality, god how could Potter be so dumb? "We're roommates or are you so stupid that you forgot that already?" he said with a sneer. Potter seemed to know this was coming and Draco should have expected that, when Potter retorted with, "Yeah I know, it's just I'd thought you'd prefer a nice dungeon or something like that, your highness." In any other circumstance, Draco would have liked being called your highness, but when it was Potter saying it... it made him bristle with hostility. But he also kind of liked the way Potter said it, Goddamn it, not now Draco!

The two boys were at a stalemate, neither spoke but they both knew there were tempers and insults much worse than 'stupid' bubbling under the surface. They stared each other down, hackles rising. They couldn't risk a fight on the first day, not when they're being watched so closely by the professors. Harry was the first to let go of it, dumping his stuff on his side of the room, but still staring Draco down as he crossed over to the window side. Harry didn't bother with packing away his stuff at all, just leaving it there and then leaving to go and see Hermione and Ron. Leaving Draco on his own. 

Draco groaned and ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up in blonde tufts. Bloody Potter and his attitude. (Which Draco found immensely attractive, but we aren't talking about that right now.) Why, oh why did he have to be roomed with Potter. One part of him was full of anger at this, and another, smaller, part of him was delighted. He could possibly make Potter see he wasn't a complete arse after all. I mean he was the one who tossed Potter his wand at the final battle against Voldemort so Potter could win the battle and finish the prophecy. So maybe that was a start? Possibly?

God, Draco was driving himself mad thinking about it. He really wanted Potter to see that he cared, but he didn't know how to do that. He was still closeted to many people and he wasn't about to just walk up to Potter and just ask him out all casually. He didn't want to be ridiculed. What if his dad found out? He'd disown Draco, say he wasn't a true Malfoy. The only person who knew was his mum, she understood why he could never tell his dad, and how he felt. She was accepting where Lucius was not. She grew up with Sirius Black who was as out as he could get. She kept his letters writing about his little crush on Potter secret, and wrote back telling him how this was normal and it didn't matter who he fell in love with, as long as he was happy. 

Thankfully he'd never have to worry about his dad again, he was in Azkaban for life for his part as a death eater. Draco was let off the hook as the Ministry could see he truly had no choice in the matter, and that he really didn't want to be a death eater at all. Thank god for sympathetic lawyers. This was making Draco's gut twist up in knots thinking about it so he really wanted to just not think about it. Maybe he could ask Madam Pomfrey for sleeping potion for nightmares and take that. Many students did. He knew Weasley did so he didn't have to think about his brother dying. He didn't have to relive that moment over and over again. 

Now he was panicking. He opened the top two buttons on his shirt and loosened his tie. It was too tight around his chest when he was taking big, gulping breaths. What had Pansy said about panic attacks? He couldn't remember. He'd just have to wait it out till it was over.

His throat felt tight and he was struggling to breathe, tears were welling out of his eyes. His brain was going into overdrive thinking of all the things he'd done wrong and how he'd never be forgiven for it. He thought about writing to his mum or Pansy or Blaise, but it would be too late when his mum got the letter and he didn't know if Pansy and Blaise wanted to talk to him right now when they were still settling down in their new dorms and he knew Blaise was occupied with a new flavour of the week and Pansy was... well he didn't know what Pansy was doing but he assumed it was taking up all her time. Nobody wanted to help him.

He was full on bawling now. Why was he so pathetic? Can't even introduce himself without being a dickhead, what an idiot. Potter would never like him. He thought he heard someone outside his room but he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him again. He could hear, "Malfoy? Malfoy are you alright? I can hear you crying." But it all sounded so distant to him, he barely acknowledged it. 

Before he knew it there were arms around him and he was being tightly hugged. 

"Malfoy, it's ok, you're having a panic attack it's fine." That voice... he knew that voice...

It was Potter. Potter was trying to help him calm down. Potter was sitting on the floor with him, arms wrapped around Draco who was in the foetal position, shaking and crying. Potter was whispering statements of encouragement, Draco guessed he assumed that Draco was having a panic attack because of the war. Which was half true.

"We all had to do horrible stuff in the war, it was out of our control." Draco could feel himself starting to calm down. 

"And it's not your fault that you had to join the death eaters." Harry believed he had no choice! The one person he wanted to believe that and he did! Draco's chest was a lot less tight after that. 

Draco was now breathing normally, if not a little shaken. He was exhausted, why was he exhausted from just sitting on the dorm floor and crying? He really just wanted to sleep for a few years or more. 

Potter helped him up, and straightened out his tie, concentration in his bright green eyes, which incidentally, contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin... No Draco! No gay right now!

"Um... thanks Potter..." Draco said sheepishly. Potter smiled, he smiled?! 

"No problem Malfoy. Turns out you're not a complete arse."


	3. Sometimes cups of tea help things get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted some teeth rotting-ly sweet fluff.

Draco was still a bit shaky, but at least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks, and he had bloodshot eyes. He looked a mess. But Harry did help him, so it did make this a million times better than if he was alone. 

Harry was clattering about in the small bathroom in their dorm, Draco didn't know what he was doing but at least he was there. Harry cam back out with a glass of water and handed it to Draco, who took a small sip. The cold water was soothing to his raw throat, and Harry sat next to him until he drank it all, rubbing small circles onto his shoulder blade.

Harry got up from where they were both cross legged on the floor and opened the door to their dorm.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked in a meek voice, he didn't want Harry to leave, not now. Not ever said the voice in his mind. Draco guessed he must have looked like a lost puppy, because Harry assured him that he was going to get cups of tea for the both of them. Tea. Yeah, tea.

Part of Draco was happy that Harry wanted to help him, but the other half didn’t want Harry to leave him alone. He had learned he didn’t like being alone when he was still a death eater, long nights alone in a cold manor really didn’t suit him. He liked being with company, you know what they say about Slytherins, they keep incredibly close company.

He really was grateful, really he was. But he couldn't help but feel like he was wasting Harry's time. Like, he could be with Ron and Hermione right now but he was stuck looking after weak, little Draco. He really was pathetic, wasn't he?

Harry came back into the room with two steaming mugs full of hot liquid. He sat back down on the floor, and handed one of the cups to Draco. Draco picked the cup up with shaking hands, blowing at the steam rising out. He took a sip and it honestly felt like a warm hug from someone. Well, at least that's what it was for Draco. He was pretty sure Harry didn't share his feelings. He was probably still hung up over Ginny, because even though no one blamed the relationship ending because Ginny realised she was gay, Harry was pretty heartbroken that Ginny left him. Not in a bitter way, he was happy that Ginny was happy but he had loved her you know?

Draco sighed inwardly, he had had this unrequited love for a while now. He just hadn't realised he'd had it. He only realised when he was faced with possibly killing Harry at the behest of Lord Voldemort. But he hadn't. He'd saved Harry but he didn't know if Harry remembered that. 

The two boys sat in comfortable silence just drinking their tea, watching the birds chirp from the trees. This was nice, just being with Harry cold make Draco feel a hundred times better.

Soft afternoon sunlight filtered through the window, coating the room in contrasts. The sunlight made the angles of Harry's face more prominent, like one of the heroes from one of those cheesy romance novels your mum would read (and Draco as well, but he'd never admit it).

"Hey Draco," Harry said, "I was thinking... since everyone's made up since the war, we could possibly have a fresh start? Actually being friends, and not at each other's throats all the time." 

Draco had to think about it for a minute. Harry offering to be friends like he did to Harry in their first year? But if Harry was offering, he had an opportunity to be better than he was before, better than what his father had trained him to be. 

"Yes, I'd like that, thank you Harry."

Mrs. Weasley had also been right, cups of tea did make things better.


	4. Hermione is done with Harry's oblivious arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione just wants peace and quiet this year, but of course that won't happen if Harry's here, will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm garbage at keeping a schedule with updating my fics.

The next day Harry went to find Hermione, she'd know what to do wouldn't she? Harry was sure she would. 

He would speak to Ron, but in Hermione's words, he had 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'.  
It turns out he was right she was already in the library, even though term had just started, she had, predictably, surrounded herself with books, some in the air with a wingardium leviosa charm, so she could see them. 

"Hermione, you know you don't already need to be in study mode. Term's just started," Harry said as he approached the table she was at. He could also hear Madam Pince shuffling about, and he swore she gave Hermione a fond smile, like she was a good friend, she probably was, Harry thought, he wasn't usually with Hermione in the library, he was with Ron or out at quidditch practice, thinking about it now, he'd need to set up times since he was the Gryffindor captain. 

"Well, when we were out looking for the horcruxes, we missed out on a lot of coursework for NEWTs, so I'm trying to get a general grip on what's to come," was her answer. Harry had to shake his head, they'd be doing that in class, so why was Hermione even bothering? It would just make her more stressed then she'd already would be during the year. 

"Hermione you really don't need to," Harry spoke quietly to her, Madam Pince may be fond of Hermione but she didn't share the same sentiment for him. 

"Harry! I know it doesn't seem that important to you, but I do want to do well in my NEWTs so I want to know what's coming!" she whisper-shouted. Harry looked around for Madam Pince, if it wasn't Hermione who whisper-shouted she'd be on their case immediately. Hermione looked at him curiously, wondering what he was looking for.  
Harry looked around at all the books, graphs, timetables, and notes Hermione had drawn up, she had everything from transfiguration to arithmancy. Harry could not for the life of him figure out how she had three rolls of parchment already written on, halfway down and her writing was absolutely tiny. 

"Well, I know me and Ron have scoffed at it in the past, but can you draw us up some of those timetables too? You know now we don't have to deal with dark wizards anymore, I think we could do bit more study now."

Hermione had the biggest smile on her face that Harry had ever seen, she completely forgot about the books she was levitating, and gave Harry a hug as they crashed to the ground. Never had Harry said he'd pay more attention to his education. After she released Harry (and got a slight telling-off from Madam Pince for the noisy crash) she got straight to work with the timetables, asking Harry what subjects that he had for NEWTs, (defence against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, potions, and herbology) and when quidditch practice was. After fifteen minutes Hermione had his timetable done, with different colours for different subjects. 

Harry looked it over, was pretty good and he did have some spaces when he didn't have to do anything.

"Harry, how's your roommate? It's Malfoy isn't it?" Hermione asked. Harry had actually forgotten he had come to ask about him, but he also didn't know how to bring it up. What was he going to say? 'hey Hermione, he's not actually as big of a prick as we thought he was when we were younger and I think we might be sort-of friends'?

"Eh, he's ok, think the war's shaken him up quite a bit," Harry shrugged, Hermione gave him a second strange look. 

"Well I've got Pansy Parkinson, and I have to say she's a lot nicer now, we had a long talk like we both understand that her pureblood ideals were not what she really believed and that she was just acting that way to stay safe. But then we were all just trying to stay safe, she said that the Carrows would be brutal to any student who even put a toe out of line."

"Yeah, I've heard that around from other people too," Harry confirmed what Pansy had told Hermione. 

"But," Harry added, when Hermione looked like she was thinking about saying something else, "Draco had a panic attack in our dorm when he started talking about all that sort off stuff, and I want to help him, now that we've all turned over a new leaf, but I don't know how to do it without making him panic again."

Hermione was quiet for a couple of minutes, twirling a curl around her finger, a habit she's always had. 

"Maybe it's because he was right in the middle of Voldemort's circle and he saw all the horrible, horrible stuff he did so it would obviously had an affect on him, but we just don't know how much of an affect it has..." Hermione cut off again to think again.

Harry was desperately trying to follow Hermione's train of thought but as usual he was failing miserably. 

"I don't know if there are therapy services at St. Mungo's, because let's be real most wizards are far behind on mental health treatments, but maybe if he talked to someone about what happened it would help him a lot, and you too, you had a lot of issues that you never worked out so it would help you too."

Out of all the advice Harry had been given, therapy was never one that he ever got, not even from Dumbledore. 

Therapy was probably what he needed for ages, god he'd have a lot of stuff to deal with, all the abuse from the Dursleys, the fact that he never got a chance to grieve for Sirius properly after he passed through the veil, and so many other issues that he never got to process anything that ever happened when he was the 'chosen one' it just happened and he was expected to just roll with the punches. 

"Hermione that was probably one of the best ideas you've had ever." Harry said and then sped off to tell Draco. 

Hermione was left bewildered that Harry took so quickly to the idea of help, usually he was so reluctant to accept help from someone else, probably due to how he's had to fend for himself for so long, he's quite independent to a fault. 

***

Later on at dinner, Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione at the old Gryffindor table, now after the war the houses didn't need to sit separately, but everyone still did out of a sense of normalcy. 

Although Harry saw Draco sitting on his own at the end of the Slytherin table. He made a mental note to ask him about it later on.

Ron was busy chatting on about the new quidditch league and the upcoming matches,  
"First we're playing against Hufflepuff, but they're kind of push-overs, their only good player was Diggory and well... you know what happened to him..." They all had a moment of silence for Cedric Diggory, someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"But then it's against Slytherin, and then we've got a couple matches off while Hufflepuff plays Ravenclaw and Slytherin plays Ravenclaw after that."

Harry nodded, only half listening to Ron. Harry was wondering if he would end up playing against Malfoy... why was Malfoy taking up a lot more of his thoughts than usual. But then, there was that phase(?) in sixth year when he was convinced that Malfoy was a death eater. (He was, technically).

But still, the point remained. Malfoy definitely was taking up more of his thoughts than he usually would. Did that mean that Harry was somewhat attracted to Malf- no Draco, did that mean he was gay? Or bi? Pan? He didn't know. 

Harry was quiet during the rest of dinner, but it seemed like Ron and Hermione didn't really mind. Afterwards Harry went back up to his dorm room where Draco was already there, reading a book. Harry sat down on his bed and let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Draco looked at him with a confused expression out of the side of his book. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" 

That was it. Harry now knew he was fucked well and truly. He most definitely attracted to Draco Malfoy, the silvery blond hair, the jawline that could cut a man, and stormy blue-grey eyes. 

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about... stuff," Harry felt like a liar as soon as the first 'uh' left his lips. 

Now Draco turned to Harry and set down his book.   
"Ok, Harry I can tell something's definitely wrong," since when did Draco refer to Harry by his first name instead of just 'Potter'? 

Harry slapped his hand over his eyes, and let out one of the largest groans ever. 

"It's just- just... I don't know if I'm..." Harry trailed off. 

"Don't know if you're what? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong,"

"I'm not... I think I'm not, IthinkI'mnotstraight." Harry blurted it out in one breath as to get it out before he chickened out. 

"Wait, you think you're not straight?" On the outside Draco was completely calm, but on the inside he was freaking out, there was a possible chance that he could be with Harry. 

"Yes." Harry said in a tiny voice. He felt so vulnerable, more vulnerable than he had ever felt, telling someone something this, this... personal. 

"Well, I think that it changes nothing about you, you're still a lovable but arrogant berk," Draco said and then did the unexpected. 

He leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead. 

He then left the room and Harry promptly freaked out.


End file.
